Commonly, hose couplings of this type comprise a tubular insert mounted inside a flexible rubber hose or a flexible hose based on rubber or the like which is to be connected to a tubular endpiece of a fluid circuit, the endpiece being designed to be inserted in sealed manner inside the insert. In general, the hose is fixed on the insert by means of a crimping ring which presses the hose in sealed manner on the insert.
The connection with the endpiece is sealed by means of a gasket disposed between the endpiece and the insert. Means are generally provided for locking the connection, which means surround the hose and the endpiece and co-operate with one another by resilient snap-fastening so as to hold the endpiece engaged in the insert.
Such couplings must also be simple and as low in cost as possible, and they must simultaneously be very reliable. It is also desirable for them to be quick and easy to assemble and for them to enable the hose to be disconnected from the endpiece by an operation that is quick and simple, and that can preferably be performed by hand without using a tool.